Henrys Ode: The Darnleys Inspection
by Booboo Macloor
Summary: Inspired by Max Payne, just imagine instead of Max Payne it's the Darnley, with a different story line.


Autheyr s note: Osryy i didn ot rite the story onj the time of which I said the time I would do the story because i went into a tent and tented out in the tent then i got a handover sorry alcoholic ):

Darnley was a detective/Maths Teacher and he had curtains for hair. He was having and old. darnley was at a home it wasnt his home but it wasa home he couldl ive in. HIs wife cam in and sed ullo "Ullko wif' wife is played by dam judy dench ' hello dame judy dench' The Darnly said the darnely frist nomb was DJ or 'Derick' and he ate what he was cooking because he was cooking when Joody dench came in and he ate the food like.

It was morning after mucho grandes sex the darnley sat up naked and smile sun was coming in the window because it was morning. theis perticular morning he was a maths teacher not a detective. He got up and poot on a\ shirt and a tie then got up and when he walked his tie sweeped about. He had a hump but was so cool. He swaggered through the hall with cool music playing, he be pimpin. he walked to skewl which is three miles away.

CHapter four : thhe in classroom of lerning.

In the classroom he teached.

Chapter seven: the studens

inh is first class he had seven children in names of where when he did regfister

"Bobby"  
>"Her"<p>

"Adam hurindton  
>here<p>

no ur not liar"  
>"Callum Mooroos?"<br>"am having a here because I am here"  
>"SHUTTUP U ARE SILLY" darnley yell<p>

"Camerin"  
>"h-h0-h-h-here' he slummered becos he was scared "NOT BE SCARED NYAH!" Darndey yelled and picked camrin up by the waist kissed him and then dropped him kick him into the out of the windo calum lol'd, and then darnley roundhouse kicked him in the face, Adam stood up and tried to run, Darnley pucnhed him in the face whilst roundhousing callum, Adam fell back, his head going into the wall creating a groove, cracks going up the wall. Bobby stood and pulled out h is gun, the darnley pulled out his shurykun and through it, Bobby let out a little 'Caaagh' nose as the shurikun sliced into his head like a nife throwugh butter. Then the door opened "MR DURNLEY, WE NEED U THERE'S BEEN A MURDER.;' the darnley glared dramatics. "Do not interup t my teaching classes'; he said, and used himself as a spear and skewered the man who was tell of trhe murder.<p>

chapter four: Darnley Does stuff

The Dartnly walked into the office where his whitnessss where and he readed the report on the henry henry the henry hoover case of which he is dead. "This is what happened" the case notes told him "He was in bed with a girl when scraface broked in and killed her but then he killed him then we have reports that a monkey called Jean appeared. The monkey granted wishes to him and he wished that his grillfrend was alive and she was alove but then he died, aparently from AAndafalictic shock... What background do we have and enry?" Asked the darnley to the Case Notes.  
>"Well he was in HAPPY SHOCKS ASYLUM for seven years but then stopped the vampire opoocooloops."<br>"Whuts an oopejkeocodsofdkgv"  
>"Apocolypse but with oo's."<br>"oh."  
>YEs. "So he's insaane! asked the dranley  
>" he was put in there by his frend Lloyd."<br>"Why?"£  
>"Because he zigged wen he should of zagged.<br>"Yoi sure they be freend s if he put him in a mental home?"  
>"Maybe we should go seeeee him.2<p>

"Maybe we should" said a new preson . the new person was he black he was black with a goatee and wore a hat his name was Fernando Gernando and he had a pimp cane "Henrty henrgry was like a brother to me, and when he died ah went through a serious of emotions, first fml then wtf then finally LETS GO **** UP SOME ***** SO WE CAN SNORT COCAIN AND ********************************************************************************************************** but then I though if i'm going to let mah fo shiznit get vagasiled then i gotta be badding.!" he had a terribley posh acent

Chapter hund: they go see lloyd.

They apporcaod the house of whifch they new it was luged. They knock on door now. the door opened by itself and they walked in but cleaned they're feert.

Chapyer nine: They say hullo

"hullo

chapter five: They say other things"  
>Im sorry but yoor bffl Henry Hnry dead. "<br>"Bitch please he isnt b ffl he tried to fuck me"  
>"DONOT SWER!" Darnly yelled lloyd took out his shorykun shword. "NO I WILT!"<br>"He don';t sit rigth brutha" said hernando then lloyed fired his gun sowerd, Darnley sent a fireball at him which nockec him out so darnley went homb for aq while but took lloyd with him wen he got hime he foudn judy dench dead he yelledc but who was kill him or her or it?

Lloyd woked up "YOU READY TO TALK BITCH?" fernando sed he was ther now  
>"Yes I will tell you all the stories of past, but it's of the past and its not a story, it's a story.'<p>

be to continued.

2 read the uncut vershin of this fafficshun plz visit the my tumblr i will list it in my profile but i get feling nobody is having a love for me in here because you are all silly.


End file.
